tegakimewmewfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Character Relations
Edits I hope this is okay. I wrote Neku's stuff in a paragraph, I thought it'd be shorter. I'm sorry, I really went to town on the formatting, but once I started, I couldn't stop... Hope it's okay. --Phenolic 04:49, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Reply:Edits PFFFFT, no, I thank you TONS for helping me with the format. I don't know how to do the linky thing yet with people's names, but I WILL figure it out soon! And I like your format better than what I had in mind. My stuff was too confusing... OH SHI-- ...I have a whole category set up for Poppy. How the hell did I do that...? Anyone want to help me figure out how to fix that? OTL "I DON'T EAT SUGAR WATER, DAMNIT!" 01:41, 28 July 2009 (UTC) <----- failure Fixing I'll see if I can work it out right now, Poppy. :3 EDIT:: Okay, it SAYS I deleted the category, but it's still showing up on the sidebar - maybe it just needs more time before it disappears, I don't know. If it's still here tomorrow I'll try again. Zemire 02:46, 28 July 2009 (UTC) EDITx2:: Okay! I'm pretty sure I got it out of the sidebar now. If it still shows up for any of you, let me know and I'll see if I can mess around with the sidebar's coding a little more. Zemire 18:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Yeah, I tried the whole ({{ delete) thing, so I guess a combo of that along with extra stuff you did, Zemi, did it. Sorry for screwing up. OTL I think I'm finally figuring this place out more, so I shouldn't screw up much more! C: Poppukon 18:34, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, no worries. Hey, no worries. It was a mistake anyone could've made. :3 Ffft, it reminds me of when I was trying to add a link to the front page and accidentally ended up deleting most of the stuff we wanted to keep. XD; Thank god for it letting you go back to older edited versions of the page, right? XD; As we all get used to the controls for this site, it's gonna look even more epic. Personally, I'm really excited. >w< Zemire 21:42, 28 July 2009 (UTC) LOOK AT THIS AWESOMENESS AWWWW YEAH. Pretty bitchin'~. <3 I do apologize again for not being able to get around to making it, and having Phen do it. Sorry for all the extra work you've had to do Phen. ; A ; School work and stuff have been harder than I expected them to be. *sob* LOL This is so epic to look at. It's a shame we can't have all the little friendship lines between the Mews, 'cause it would be a totally mess. BUT OMFG I CAN'T STOP BEING AWED BY THIS. Poppukon 03:33, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Thank-you, Poppy! It's OK! I'm not really busy atm, so... I could try to add the friendship lines, or at least the bigger ones. I think I'm gonna change the coloring on the green and purple arrows, because they don't look so good on the web. And I have a bunch of names (like Ramune & Puretsu & Yanya & Star & ect) that haven't been connected yet, because I honestly don't know what relations they have... This is like a Version 1 trial run, I guess.lol --Phenolic 03:47, September 18, 2009 (UTC) No problemo Haha, I'm so lame with titles. I think the bigger, main ones are probably more important to have on there--like the longer friendships...? Though I suppose the smaller ones could be useful, since not all the Mews enjoy each other's company (*cough*TaiandLeia*cough*). As for the others, perhaps we can just post up different versions as we run along? Or post the older versions on photobucket and supply links as we go along, so the page won't get too congested (like my nose, currently LOL). The batches of names we still don't have connections for that come later can... well, I just said in a later version. I sure am thinking out of order. OTL I'm thinking as soon as the island Mews get back, the new Mews should have a combined assembly if they have an idea of their powers, before the wheeling and dealing battle occurs. Like... a Ryou post explaining about the Mews for the newbies and such...? (IDK I'm spitting stuff, out now. I'd pchat tomorrow, but I'm going to be out late, then up at 4am on Saturday; so maybe Saturday night we could try talking more plot...) Poppukon 03:55, September 18, 2009 (UTC) phen phails OTL I am a loser, I can't beleive I forgot about Tai and Leia. Any major things like that, if I missed them please tell me. And I don't think we need to worry about past versions, since the wiki saves all of the site's history (I think). Also, I agree about an intro post, I thought maybe Neku would end up doing it since she's got Parmesan with her now, and they'll probably figure out about Masala when she takes her headband off... But if Ryou does it it's fine. Saturday night plotting sounds good. Also as you can tell, I tried to organize this page a little better, at least as far as the ToC goes... --Phenolic 00:49, September 19, 2009 (UTC) GUESS WHO FAILS MORE (meeeee) Pffft, don't worry about it too much. I can't even tell you the things I've missed in the past that are so obvious... LOL Ahhhh, I'd love you forever if Neku did it. Plus, she'd do a lot better than job than Ryou ("You're all Mew Mews. Save the world and all that stuff. Oh, and you work here, too. HAVE FUN.") Yahhh, Saturday nighhhhts. You've done wonderfully~. <3 Poppukon 02:03, September 19, 2009 (UTC) You guys don't fail It's okay Phenny, and that assembly sounds like a good idea. I don't think it matters who starts it, Neku and Ryou both could do it. But I do know, Starfruit and Paprika might not be there because Star's not a Mew Yet (unless Ryou shot more people haphazardly?) and Rika is one but doesn't know she is if that makes sense? Sorry for being inactive, I've been trying to be active I've had a horrible week and to start my weekend my cat Storm died of a seizure so I don't know when I'll get active and start posting. p.s. I saw that pic you doodled Poppy, I was sorta shocked and amused you actually drew that in my pchat R4v3nbr4in 10:49, September 19, 2009 (PST) Haha, that's what YOU think We could split it with Ryou for the first more informative part and Neku all the parts Ryou doesn't feel like filling in. :D As for the other Mews and those yet-to-be-turned Mews, we could have a semi-flashback pretending he shot a whole bunch while the older Mews were gone? Or maybe have him shoot up some new ones right off the bat to aid in the trade. IDK Awww, don't worry about it. I've had some rough times lately, too. Nothing as bad as the loss of a loved one, of course. Just school. Take your time, Puffy. ILU p.s. ...ahahaha...OHGODSI'MSOLAME. I'm totally going to put it on Photobucket or something, though. I wanted to do something sexyyyy but IDK how to. That was the best I could get. And it was a failure. (Plus since you suggested it jokingly how could I pass it up?) Random Tidbit Heyya guys =o I know I totally haven't been on here in forever (busy with school, stuff, and whatnot) and my tablet won't work with me just yet due to new computerness, but I did come back and looked at some stuff and noticed that on this flowchart here, Cinnamon and Candy Cane aren't added xD I know why, though - I never really talked about my recent drawings/etc. having to do with at least Lili and Cinnamonne (as they're in my physical sketchbook, not on Tegaki, and are therefore on dA), plus I haven't done ANYTHING with Candine x_x But yes, I'd just like to point this out~ And my tidbit is that Cinnamonne doesn't really like Lili, and Lili's hesitant with talking to her because of that. So yes. I'll be off now~ --GinKae 03:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Reply to GinKae Ahh, I'm sorry! But thanks so much for posting! I had no idea what to put for Candine and Cinnamonne. They'll definetly be on the next picture, though it may take some time for me to get it up. If you can think of any other relationships for them let me know, and I'll add it. Thanks again! --Phenolic 02:24, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Update:New Image /sobs/ Okay, I'm sorry this took so long to get up. And I know that 2 of the arrows are messed up but that'll have to be fixed next time. TT _ TT At least the colors are a 100% better. --Phenolic 22:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Update? Considering the current image has quite a few dropped/purged characters, perhaps we should update this sometime? Hyoutei 23:17, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Update? I'm not against updating this, but I'm not really sure how to go about it. Before, I made all the names, boxes and arrows in a a word doc, took several screenshots and then edited them together. It was pretty time consuming to get them to fit all together, and with the way people are making whole pages of how their character relates to another, i fear it will be even worse this time around. Would it just be okay to post those pages people made? They look very neat & well done, i think we could post them here as is... --phentalk 22:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Update? I have absolutely no problem with posting the relationship pages. Including all the relationships in a chart neatly and without crossover is preeetty much impossible. Yeah, I tried, haha. Hyoutei 17:04, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Put up some pictures... well god bless you for trying, i gave up way before that.... I added some of the charts to the page, the completed ones at least. i went really simple, just slapped them up on the page. i didn't make them smaller, because i figured it would be impossible to read them. i could though, if the page gets too long. or i could put them into a table so we get several columns and rows. a photo gallery is an option too. if anyone has an opinion, let me know...--phentalk 00:00, April 17, 2011 (UTC)